WHY?
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Ella, una joven aspirante a Doctora profesional ve manchada su carrera al socorrer a un mercenario siete años mayor que ella. Ahora ambos están juntos, pero a él le preocupa el futuro de la chica. [A/U Heart & Medic]


**N/A:** Un punto de vista desde un Universo Alternativo en el que Heart, Medic, Brian y Chase son humanos y viven en un mundo normal, pero en el cual su trabajo se limita a ser un trío de mercenarios. Medic se les ha unido por sus formaciones como médica (vaya) pero en sí, ella no es "mala". Conservaré sus nombres roidmudes, pues no se me ocurre ponerles unos más "propios" para la ocasión.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los amigos roidmudes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TOEI

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHY?**

Porque cada vez que siento tu piel sé que no podré dejarte de ver.

 **.**

 **.**

El hombre de cabello rizado oscuro emitió un quejido ante aquel tacto. La joven chica de mismo cabello, lo miró negando.

― Esto sería más fácil si aceptara ir a un hospital Heart-sama ― Comentó ella volviendo su atención nuevamente a la herida, más bien al enorme agujero de bala que traía aquel hombre en una zona cercana a su costilla derecha.

― ¿Por qué? ― Respingó él en una leve mueca.

La chica rodó los ojos. ― ¿Cómo que "por qué"? Tuvo suerte que esa bala no impactara más arriba o ya estaría muerto ― Reprimió, sin mirarlo.

El hombre ahogó un quejido cuando la chica encajó aquella pinza en su piel abierta. ― No. ― Musitó. ― Me refiero a… ¿por qué haces esto Medic? ― Cuestionó buscando los ojos oscuros de ella.

― Ya estoy bastante envuelta en su mundo y en el de sus hermanos ― Empezó a decir ella, mordiendo su labio inferior en señal del esfuerzo de más que le estaba llevando sacar aquella bala. ―… Sería estúpido retroceder ahora ¿No le parece? ― Pidió mirándolo brevemente con una ceja alzada. El hombre sólo asintió de forma lenta. Y ella volvió a su labor.

Después de todo, siempre que regresaba herido ella era quien lo curaba, sin cuestionamientos más de los necesarios, simplemente lo hacía, así había sido desde que lo conoció hace ya cerca de un año. Lo mismo pasaba con los hermanos de él, Chase y Brain, ella conocía el pasado de los tres pero aun así se mantuvo cerca. Sin embargo, últimamente Heart le cuestionaba el ¿Por qué? Ella era una joven de 20 años con un futuro brillante como Médico ¿por qué ensuciase las manos con ellos? Simplemente no lo entendía.

― Creí que tenías una práctica en el hospital general el día de hoy ― Volvió a comentar. En un intento por desaparecer aquel silencio incómodo. Pero al terminar de hablar, emitió un quejido algo fuerte.

Ella se giró, por fin había logrado sacar aquella bala y ahora con la ayuda de las pizas la dejaba caer en aquella charola. ―… Justo antes de entrar al edificio recibí la llamada de Chase ― Respondió. Ahora remojaba algunos algodones con alcohol para poder desinfectar la herida. ― Por suerte mi profesor no tuvo problema con ello y me dejó ir ― Se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre para ponerle a toquecitos aquellos algodones humedecidos. ― Aunque quizás a estas alturas ya perdí los créditos complementarios ― Añadió en un susurro.

Heart entornó los ojos observándola. ― ¿Por qué lo haces? Deja de fingir que no te importa ―

Ella sonrió por lo bajo. ― Claro que me importa ― Aseguró. ― Pero soy la mejor del área, tendré una preferencia y una pasantía… me llamarán, ya lo verás ― Añadió con orgullo y cierto descaro. Se quitó los guantes ensangrentados. Y nuevamente le dio la espalda para poder recoger una venda y poder atarla a la parte herida del hombre.

Heart se enderezó un poco, permitiéndole a ella poder enredarle aquella venda alrededor de su torso notablemente marcado.― ¿Incluso crees que te llamarán cuando descubran que ayudas a un trío de criminales? ― Interrogó buscando su expresión.

Ella detuvo el vendaje y lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ― Y dime tú ¿Con quién irán si yo no estoy? ― Se atrevió a interrogar.

Él bajó la mirada. ― Nos las arreglaremos… ―

― Sí, seguramente Heart-sama ― Comentó ella de forma sarcástica rodando los ojos. Siguió enredando aquella gruesa venda. Un par de vueltas más terminó y la aseguró. ― ¡Listo! ― Anunció complacida con su trabajo terminado exitosamente.

― Gracias… ― Musitó Heart en un susurro. ―… Creo que no me alcanzará la vida para hacerlo Medic… estás sacrificando tu futuro y yo… ―

Ella se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Las dos miradas azabaches se cruzaron. ― Sólo deje de inventar excusas para alejarme ¿quiere? ― Le pidió en un susurro en un tono de voz entre divertido y herido. ― Yo estoy aquí porque quiero, porque ayudaré a sus hermanos y… ― Hizo una pausa y le acarició el vendaje. ― Y porque usted en verdad me importa Heart-sama ― Concluyó volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

El peli-negro cayó rendido ante aquellos ojos suplicantes, pero cargados de determinación. Ahora entendía que ella no los dejaría ir tan fácil. Podría parecer egoísta, pero él tampoco se arriesgaría a dejarla ir, se habían tomado demasiado cariño.

Tiró de ella suavemente para poder abrazarla con fuerza. Medic sonrió ante el gesto y se dejó llevar por aquel cálido abrazo.

Él la protegería.

Ella lo curaría.

¿Por qué?

Porque ambos eran importantes para el otro.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ¿Hay Fans de Heart & Medic por aquí? **Se supone que tenía otra idea en mente para mi primer Fic sobre esta pareja, una idea que se cruzaría con mi otra historia, Surprise Future, respecto al origen de la hija de ambos, Yumiko. Pero no he encontrado la manera de desarrollar aquella historia de una forma "factible" así que por ahora se seguirá aplazando. Y es que simplemente esta idea no me dejó de dar vueltas por la cabeza desde la noche de ayer así que tenía que sacarla a como diera lugar y aquí está.

Espero, como siempre, hayan disfrutado de este pequeño escrito, pedazo pequeño de mi imaginación. Sí es así me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
